Little Bro
by Madriddler
Summary: Cedric finds Harry in the prefect's bathroom worried about his own development and decides to teach his new "little brother" some very important lessons.


**Little Bro**

 **(a gift to devbro1996)**

Harry found himself at the Prefect's bathroom for the fifth time. Ever since Diggory told him about it, and Harry saw the bathroom itself, the boy couldn't help but use it whenever he could. It was mid-December now. Outside snow was falling at a rapid place, and Harry couldn't help but wonder how the Bulgarian boys could handle this weather. Especially Viktor Krum. Harry would be lying if he ever said that he didn't spy or sneak looks at Krum every now and again. It was hard not to. Krum just was an embodiment of masculinity to Harry, and the complete opposite of him. Krum was tall where Harry was short. He was muscular where Harry was lithe. He was big where Harry was small.

Cedric was the same way.

Harry couldn't help but stare at both boys. They seem so different from Harry that it surprises Harry every time he had to remind himself that they were the same sex. Harry took off his clothes and stared down at his body. Though he was fourteen, puberty barely started on him. He was still hairless, his body smooth to the touch and soft. His pink nipples erect in the cold air. He had no muscle definition, instead his smooth body was flat from his chest, down his stomach to his small dick that laid flaccid on his balls. Harry had a small perky butt, however that was the only part of his body that had any definition. Harry sighed and looked down at his dick and balls and held them with one hand, looking sorely disappointed. _Why aren't you big?_ He thought to himself. Everyone else's was. He knew because he kept stealing glances at his dormmates as they change.

Ron's was long like him; Dean's was thick; Neville's looked like a third arm and Seamus's cock looked as if it could break anything if it tried entering. But Harry's… Harry's stayed small… barely reaching five inches when it did get hard, which was always around other guys.

Harry personally didn't know what it meant. He knew that he was different from everyone else, Dudley and his gang beat that knowledge into him every summer, but Harry was supposed to be looking at girls now, noticing girls and their parts but instead he was too focused on Ron's cock, or Neville's cock or Seamus's monster that hung between his legs than any of the girls he knew.

Harry flicked his little cock and sighed. "What is wrong with you?" he groaned.

"Nothing's wrong with me Harry, why is something the matter?" Harry jumped at the voice and turned in shock to see Cedric Diggory walking confidently towards him. "Taking a liking to the baths I see, not that I blame you, it is very good." He gave Harry a small smirk and took off his robe. "Hope you don't mind I join you."

"No I…." Harry flushed as Cedric stripped in front of him. Cedric was big. His broad shoulders, muscular chest and abs that had some hair on them… perfect legs and, between them, Harry's mouth suddenly went dry.

Huge was not enough to describe it. There was a monster between Cedric's legs. It looked to be the width of Harry's arm and very long with two huge balls hanging underneath it. Harry couldn't stop staring. As Cedric bend down to turn the facets on Harry got a clear view of the cock and balls that put his small dick to shame. Six inches and it didn't even look a bit hard. Cedric stood up and turned around to Harry's staring. "See something you like Harry?" he joked.

Harry nodded slowly. With a shaking hand he pointed towards Cedric's cock. "Big…" he said stupidly.

"Yeah, I'm a bit big… biggest in my year at least," Cedric admitted. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow." He winked and the next second he was next to Harry. "Are you worried?"

"About the Yule Ball—"

"No, about this," Cedric said, and he flicked Harry's cock. A spark shot up Harry's spine that made his brain feel gooey.

Harry bit his lip and looked up at Cedric. "I'm smaller than everyone else," he admitted. "I'm worried that…"

"That you won't grow?"

Harry nodded. "And that I'm a freak. I know that I'm already am… I don't look at girls the way that I look at boys…"

Cedric laughed and Harry stared at him. He didn't say anything funny. "Harry! You're not a freak," Cedric smiled. "You're just a small gay boy. In our community, we call you a twink."

"A twink… what do you mean our community?" Harry asked, confused.

Cedric smiled. "I'm gay too Harry," he said.

"But Cho—"

"Is my friend, but nothing more," Cedric said.

"But I heard that you two were going to the ball together," Harry said.

"Lies, I would rather take a cute twink with me," Cedric smirked. Harry blushed and looked down at his body.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes."

"That… that's the first time anyone called me that," Harry said.

"Really? No! You must have been called cute all the time growing up," Cedric said.

Harry shook his head. "No… I… I um didn't exactly have a good childhood. My cousin beat me and my aunt and uncle neglected me… would you believe that I haven't been hugged? Ever?"

Cedric stared at Harry and immediately wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling the boy into a deep hug. Harry's breath hitched as he felt both his and Cedric's cocks growing. Harry blushed and tried to move away. Cedric didn't allow him to. "Cedric—our dicks—"

"Are getting hard, yeah," Cedric chuckled.

"You're not embarrassed?"

"Please Harry, our dorm has a masturbation circle," Cedric chuckled. "It's natural."

"Mastur…bation?" Harry asked, looking up at Cedric with the pure innocence of a child.

Cedric stared down at Harry. "You never heard of that before?" he said, shocked. Harry shook his head, his cheeks blazing red. Cedric smiled and placed a big hand under Harry's chin, lifting it up gently to force Harry to look at him. "Harry, baby, looks like you have a lot to learn," he chuckled. "You never heard of masturbation? That's horrible."

"I had no time… is that bad?" Harry asked.

"No, but don't worry, your big brother Cedric here, will teach you now," Cedric smiled.

"Big brother?" Harry repeated, liking the sound of it.

"Yeah, Cedric nodded. "Now every good masturbation session starts with a kiss. Have you been kissed before, Harry?"

"No," Harry shook his head. Cedric smiled and pulled Harry up as he bent slightly, taking the Golden Boy's lips into his own. Harry gasped but found his eyes slipping close as Cedric's hand wrapped around his body, his other hand holding onto Harry's face. Harry felt a low purring moan escape his throat and his mouth opened slightly. Cedric opened his own mouth with Harry and thrust his tongue out towards Harry. Harry answered with his own tongue and moaned as Cedric's hand wrapped around him moved down towards his small ass, cupping one of the butt cheeks, his fingers grazing against Harry's hole. Harry's breath hitched and he opened his eyes quickly.

Cedric smirked as he moved away slightly, keeping his fingers directly on top of Harry's hole. "This," he said, pushing against the hole, "will make you feel _very_ good, little brother."

"My… my butt?"

"Yeah but that'll come later," Cedric smirked. "For now… we'll start your first lesson little bro. Get in the tub."

Harry nodded and stepped towards the tub, slipping into the hot water that warmed him instantly. Cedric moved to sit at the edge, his legs spread to the side and his cock and balls hanging off the edge. Harry couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at the cock. "You like my cock, don't you Harry?" Cedric chuckled. Harry nodded. "Good. A little brother should love his big bro's cock. Now make me hard. Just grab my cock with your hands and moved them up and down."

Harry touched Cedric's cock and felt a heavy, hot weight between his fingers. He wrapped one hand as much around Cedric's cock as he could and slowly moved it up towards the fat mushroom head. As he did so, Harry stared at the pubic hair growing around Cedric's cock and balls, wishing and wondering when he would grow his. He looked up at Cedric to see the older boy shiver as Harry slowly moved his hand up and down the monster cock.

"Good job little brother," Cedric moaned, his hands tangling themselves in Harry's hair. "Now play with my balls with your other hand."

Harry reached and gently grabbed Cedric's balls. They were heavy, very heavier than Harry was expecting, and warm. Harry liked the feel of them as his moved his fingers around the two balls. He guessed that he was doing a good job as Cedric moaned. "Good job Harry… you're a natural at this."

Harry smiled at the praise and continued his work. "You're so big, big brother," he said looking up at Cedric, who chuckled.

"Your big bro's a strong man, little bro, of course I'm big," he chuckled. "But don't worry, you'll be big too if you stick with me."

Harry smiled at that. He leaned in close to Cedric's cock and took in a deep, long breath, inhaling the musky teen stench of Cedric's cock and balls. The small boy moaned and felt his dick getting hard. He looked up at Cedric, "My cock is getting hard, big brother," he mewled.

"You don't have a cock Harry," Cedric chuckled. "That small thing between your legs? It's not a cock yet, you don't get to call it that."

"Then what do I call it?" Harry asked, giving Cedric's cock a slow tug.

"A dicklet," Cedric said. "You have a small dicklet while I have the cock."

Harry nodded. "My dicklet's getting hard, big brother," he said.

"Don't touch it Harry, focus on my cock," Cedric ordered.

"Yes big brother," Harry said. He began to get in a comfortable rhythm as Cedric played with his long black hair.

"One day, you will get a haircut to have your hair look just like mine Harry," Cedric mused. "That way, you can be more like your big bro. Do you want that?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and looked at Cedric's humongous hard cock that was nearly a foot long now. White stuff was started to ooze out of the cock head. Harry pointed this out. "That's pre-cum," Cedric said. "Lick it all up Harry, it's really good and good for you."

Harry leaned forward again and stuck his tongue out. Hesitantly, he touched his tongue to the hot meat of Cedric's cock and curled his tongue upwards, scooping up some of the pre-cum. It was musky like Cedric yet highly addicting. Harry gave Cedric's cock another lick, then another and another, all of which caused his big brother to moan and Harry to smile as he realized something.

He loved the taste of cum.

Harry began lapping up Cedric's pre-cum, and when the head was clean, the cum-addicted teen pushed the tip of his tongue into Cedric's piss-slit for even more cum. "Harry," Cedric moaned. He pushed Harry's head down and the boy ended up swallowing the fat head of Cedric's cock. Harry's eyes went wide and he started to choke. Cedric pulled Harry's mouth off of his cock and up towards him. "Breath through your nose Harry," Cedric said. "You're going to learn how to give a blowjob, alright? I'm going to fuck your mouth. Remember the pre-cum? Do this right and you'll be able to drink up all of your big bro's cum and become strong like him."

"I want to be strong like my big bro," Harry gasped.

"Good boy, then keep your mouth wide and breath through your nose," Cedric ordered. Harry nodded and opened his mouth as widely as he could. Cedric angled his cock towards Harry's head with one hand and used the other to slowly push Harry down on it. Harry's jaw began to ache, his mouth never felt so full in his life, but he wanted the cum, he wanted to be strong like his big brother, he needed to make his big brother happy.

Cedric smirked as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper into Harry's mouth; the boy was a quick learner and did not gag as the cock pressed against the back of his throat. _My boy has no gag reflex. Good Harry,_ Cedric smirked. "I'm going to keep my hand on your head Harry, but you need to move up and down my cock with your mouth just as you did with your hands," Cedric ordered.

Harry nodded the best he could around Cedric's cock. He began to move away from the pubes, their musky, addictive smell becoming weaker as he moved, his tongue dragging along the underside of the cock. Cedric moaned and leaned back as he let his little bro go to work on his cock. Harry started with a slow, calm pace as his mouth got used to Cedric's wide cock. Cedric winced when he felt Harry's teeth scrape along his cock and slapped Harry's face lightly. "Make sure your teeth don't touch my cock, Harry."

Harry just moaned around the cock, obviously taking equal if not more pleasure than Cedric as he moved up and down the cock, his lips dragging cutely along the hot meat. _Such a pretty boy, I'm a lucky big brother,_ Cedric thought to himself as he began envisioning the changes he would make to Harry.

The glasses would have to go. Though they were adorable, Cedric would not allow his little bro to have glasses. Muggles have an alternative and he'll make Harry wear those instead. Next the hair, like he said Harry's hair will become exactly like Cedric's, maybe he'll even dye it to look more like his.

"Good boy, start going a little faster… ahhh yeah, that's it Harry," Cedric moaned. He could feel his balls starting to tighten up. His grip on Harry's hair tightened and he began thrusting into Harry's mouth, causing his little bro to gag on his cock as Cedric did his best to bury his cock deep within Harry's hot, tight throat. "Fuck I'm close little bro," Cedric groan. "Going to cum deep inside your throat, Harry. Fuck! You're gonna drink it all."

Harry moaned, his eyes closed and tongue wide as he craved for his big bro's cum. Harry stayed still as Cedric used his mouth, his balls tightening more and more, the heat boiling in until finally, with a loud scream, Cedric came hard inside Harry's mouth. The little boy began swallowing immediately, his mind high on lust as all he thought about was swallowing his big bro's cum, absorbing his essence and becoming more like Cedric.

Hot cum filled his mouth quickly and it began leaking down Cedric's hard shaft. Harry moved his hands quickly, cupping around the base of Cedric's cock to save the cum from dripping into the bath below. A small puddle formed in his hands as he continued to swallow until at last he couldn't feel Cedric's cock throbbing inside his mouth, but it stayed just as hard as Cedric pulled out, Harry licking and cleaning it for any traces of cum he missed.

"You love my cum, don't you Harry?" Cedric chuckled as Harry went to eating up the small puddle of cum in his hands. Harry looked up, his lips and chin stained with the white cum and he smiled, nodding. Cedric chuckled and moved back. "Eat all of it, little brother, than get out of the bath," he ordered.

Harry went back to eating the cum, his tongue dragging and scooping up the sticky hot mess that he loved so much. When he was fully clean, Harry pushed himself out of the bath, his small dicklet hard and leaking.

"Look at that Harry, you're making your own cum," Cedric laughed. He flicked Harry's small dick and winked. "Remember, no touching little bro."

Harry nodded.

"Remember how I touched your ass and told you that it'll make you feel so good?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, big brother," Harry said.

"Good boy, now get on your hands and knees Harry and stick up that cute butt so your big brother can see your hole," Cedric said.

Harry bent down and rested on his arms as he stuck his ass as high in the air as he could while being on his knees. Cedric knelt behind him and grabbed both of Harry's small ass cheeks. "So pretty little bro," Cedric chuckled, giving each cheek a quick swat. "You look so beautiful Harry, so pale and pink… I bet you never touched here," he chuckled. "Ahh… but clean, very clean. Good little brother."

Harry gasped as he felt Cedric spit at his hole before dragging his tongue wide along it. Cedric buried his face in Harry's ass, his mouth open as he expertly licked and prodded Harry's hole with his tongue, loosening it very gradually. Harry moaned highly and pushed his ass against Cedric's tongue, something deep inside him craving for more. "More, more," he mewled.

"You want more?" Cedric smirked.

"Mmm-hmm," Harry said. Cedric smirked and reached for his wand. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you, Harry?"

"What are you going to do to me, big brother?" Harry asked, both extremely turned on and slightly scared.

"I'm going to stretch and lube up your hole before forcing my big fat cock inside," Cedric cursed. "Then I'm going to fuck you until all you scream, all you know and want is your big brother. And lastly, I'm going to cum inside you so that tonight you'll have a constant reminder of who you belong to. Understand, little bro?"

"Yes, big brother," Harry moaned.

Cedric found his wand and without any warning, shoved it inside Harry's tight ass. Harry wiggled in discomfort but all of that faded away as Cedric whispered something and suddenly he felt his hole open wide and became very slick. Cedric smirked and dropped his wand, aligning his cock with Harry's magically stretched hole then shoved the whole thick monstrous cock in until his balls slapped against Harry's butt.

Harry gave a half scream half moan as Cedric entered him. He felt as if his brain was on fire and all he could think of was his big bro's cock. Cedric did not wait for Harry to adjust as he began fucking at a ferocious pace. He bent over Harry, his muscular chest and torso pushing against Harry's slender back as one hand grip Harry's throat and the other one steady them both.

"You're mine, Potter, mine," Cedric growled out. "You belong to _me_ now. Your ass, your dicklet, your head, your body—everything is mine."

"Yours big brother, yours," Harry cried out, the wet sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Tears strained his eyes as he felt Cedric's cock ramming inside him, messing up his innards. He looked down and cried out when he saw a small bulge appearing now and again at his lower stomach. "Fuck," Harry cursed.

"That's it Harry, good," Cedric growled. "Be the slut you are for your big bro."

"I'm a slut…"

"That you are, my slut," Cedric panted. "Love you so much, wanted you since last year." His hips piston against Harry's ass, his balls slapping aggressively as his cock seemingly went deeper and deeper inside Harry's tight, hot hole.

"Yours, big brother, always yours!" Harry cried out. He could feel his balls bunching up towards his body and his dicklet felt weird as if he was going to pee. "Gonna pee—feel weird—"

"Let it out, Harry," Cedric growled. "Cum for your big bro. Scream my name."

"CEDRIC!" Harry screamed and his dicklet pulsed as thick cum jetted out and stained the floor. Cedric didn't last long as Harry's ass tightened around his cock, squeezing and juicing it for him to cum. Cedric bit down on Harry's neck and screamed, sending vibrations down the boy as he came. Harry felt his stomach being flooded with a hotness.

Panting heavily, Cedric pulled out of Harry and took a moment to admire his work. Harry's hole was open, he could see his cum already leaking outside. Cedric scooped it with his finger and shoved it back in before casting a charm on Harry's hole which locked his cum inside. "Harry," he breathed, and pulled the boy onto his chest. Harry nestled in and the two kissed lazily. "I wasn't lying," Cedric said. "I do love you."

Harry looked up from Cedric's chest and smiled. "I think I love you too, big brother Cedric."

Cedric smiled and rubbed his nose against Harry's. "Good boy… now why don't we get clean now?"

.

Harry shuffled nervously as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He changed a little in the two weeks that separated his and his big brother's first fucking and the Yule Ball. First, he got a new haircut. Now he looked just like his big bro, which he prided himself so much. Second, he was dressed in a dress robe that Cedric picked out for him that matched the one that Cedric promised that he was going to wear. Third, he was starting to like the color yellow a lot more. And lastly, but most importantly to Harry, not a day goes by without him sucking or getting fucked by his big brother's cock. He knew that he was in love with it at first sight. There were times when he just craved his big brother's touch and pulled Cedric away from his friends just for a cuddle or more as Harry's hands always found his way to Cedric's cock.

Harry was practically grinning as moved to the side of the entrance hall with the rest of the Triwizard Champions. He and Cedric looked practically identical, except for Harry's glasses which Cedric promised would be soon to go. Cedric promised to take care of Harry like a big bro is supposed to do, and Harry loved it. As they waited for the doors to open to the Yule Ball, Harry leaned up and kissed Cedric deeply. "I love you, big brother," he whispered.

Cedric chuckled ruffled Harry's short hair and kissed his nose. "Love you too little bro," he said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you from now on. You're my responsibility."

"I'd love that Cedric," Harry said.

"Then just follow my orders like the good boy you are, and I promise to make you the happiest boy in the world," Cedric declared. Harry smiled and kissed Cedric again, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you Harry Potter," Cedric whispered.

"I love you, big brother Cedric."


End file.
